paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Paranatural Universe
This article is a timeline of the major events which occur prior to and during Paranatural. Events Prior to Paranatural Around 35 years ago * Mr. Puckett is born.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/479432248257941504 "Hm. Hm. *consults official paranatural timeline* Spender and Zarei are 26 and Max's dad is 35." Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (June 18, 2014) Around 26 years ago * Richard Spender is born. * Mina Zarei is born. Around 23 years ago * Flipflop is born. Around 13 years ago * An unknown incident involving "yet unexplained supernatural phenomena" happens in Mayview, during which Richard and Mina are both present in Mayview. * Lucifer pulls a 13-year-old Richard out of a lake. * Isaac O'Connor is born. Around 12 years ago * Most of the current child characters (including Max Puckett, Isabel Guerra, and Ed Burger) are born.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/638084340698644480 " the kids are mostly all twelve, almost all of the adult characters are in their twenties besides max's dad and isabel's grandpa!" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (August 30, 2015) Around 9 years ago * Zoey Puckett is born. Around 5 years ago * A seven-year-old Max asks his mother, Mrs. Puckett, to grant him permission to go to the "Hole Pit" with Damien and his sister. * Mrs. Puckett dies sometime afterwards in what could be considered a "sudden, grisly" incident. . Around 3 years ago * Hijack is created by Zarei. Around 2 or 3 years ago * Isaac O'Connor joins the Activity Club. On his first mission, he harms Dimitri Danger, causing him to leave the club. Less than a year ago * Suzy starts attending the Journalism Club at the start of sixth grade. * The current Student Council president, Cody Jones, is elected. * Sometime around March, Mr. Spender and Agent Day are involved in an incident involving a shrink ray. Unknown * PJ dies in his pajamas at eleven years old.Zack's Comments#Page 26 * A colleague of Spender's creates a barrier around the town of Mayview. * Francisco Guerra retires from The Activity Consortium and opens the Dojo to train other spectrals. * Ed and Isabel move to Fransisco's dojo to train. * Isabel is bitten by a Doberman Pinscher, traumatizing her. To rebuild her confidence, Francisco Guerra gave her a tool containing Eightfold. * Eightfold eats Spender's library of scholarly volumes written by spectrals. * Max, Mr. Puckett, and RJ attend the same Insolent Children concert opened by Anarchyopteryx. Events of Paranatural Monday, September 24 * Chapter 1 begins. * Max and his family moves from Baxborough to Mayview. * At night, Max has his first encounter with a shade in the form of PJ. Tuesday, September 25 * The date is September 25, 20XX. * Max attends his first day at Mayview Middle School. * Max meets and unofficially joins the Activity Club. * Chapter 1 ends. * That night, Chapter 2 begins. * Max meets PJ and Lefty. * The Corner Store is attacked by Gorf, who is eventually defeated and stored in a plunger. * Chapter 2 ends. Wednesday, September 26 * Max learns of the spectral powers given to him by his bat. * Chapter 3 begins. * Max jumps through a bus and is witnessed by Suzy, Collin Sloinne, and Alex, the former of which takes two photos. * Johnny Jhonny witnesses Max and Isaac use their spectral powers. * Max is introduced to Doorman and is temporarily taken over by a mysterious spirit. * Max officially accepts being part of the Activity Club. * Chapter 3 ends. * Chapter 4 begins. * Max catches a trio of delinquents shoplifting from the Corner Store. * Boss Leader instructs Mr. Spender to transport Agent Day inside the Mayview barrier. Thursday, September 27 * Isaac breaks an ancient curse on the Queen of Kindness's people. * Stephen is suspended trying to break the rest of his gang out of detention. * Forge arrives outside of Mayview. * That night, the Activity Club crosses the barrier with the Ghost Train to escort Agent Day inside. * While underground, Eightfold's book is thrown out of the train by a vile spirit and sealed underground. * Isabel is bitten by a vile spirit, leaving a bite wound on her shoulder. * Forge steps on Mr. Spender's chest, leaving a burned footprint. * Mr. Spender vaporizes Forge, leading him to possess a nearby Johnny and enter the barrier. * Chapter 4 ends. Friday, September 28 * Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 simultaneously begin on Friday."Hey guys!! Happy Friday, am I right??" - Ed, [https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1116797972719685632 "I should say this scene takes place after hijack ditches the dog, it ended up here after its last appearance in chapter 5. (This chapter is taking place concurrently to chapter 5, which will be more clear later on)"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (12 April 2019) Chapter 5 * During third period, Hijack is sent by Mina Zarei to infiltrate the school, possessing a lost dog to follow Isabel and Max before moving into Jeff Flavors. * During the Hitball game, Max's arm is broken after taking a hit from a Hijack-possessed Jeff. * Zarei and Day have lunch at the Mayview Mini Mall. * During third period, Max visits the School Store and meets Alex. * Hijack is discovered to be possessing Mr. Spender and defeated. * After leaving, Hijack is cut in half by Cody Jones on orders from his father, Dave Jones. * Max gives PJ the plunger tool possessed by Gorf. * Isabel tells Isaac about the Paranatural Activity Consortium. * Chapter 5 ends. Chapter 6 * Stephen escapes his house, stopping by the Corner Store as Zoey leaves for school. * After Hijack leaves the lost dog, it is found and harassed by Ritz Price-Lee before being saved by Stephen. * Stephen goes to the Mayview Mini Mall to search for the dog's owner. Trivia * Chapter 3''"Yes, well, know that I'm just as sorry about denting your forehead as you are about ignoring my invitation to hang out with us journalism folks yesterday."'' - Suzy, , Chapter 4''"We're off-topic. What matters is what I saw yesterday!!"'' - Johnny, , and Chapter 5''" It's official: after yesterday, all dogs are dead to me, including and especially the ones that can't die."'' - Max, all include someone referring to the events of a previous chapter as "yesterday", confirming that they take place on subsequent days. * Chapter 6 is the only chapter to take place non-chronologically, as it occurs simultaneously with Chapter 5. References Category:Meta Category:Lore